


[Wallpapers/Icons/Banners] Assets and Debts

by Knowmefirst



Series: Banners, Wallpapers, & Icons Oh My! [32]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cover Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These wallpapers, icons and banners were made for the fic tittle "Assets and Debts' by MsBarrows for the 2015 Marvel Big Bang over at Livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Wallpapers/Icons/Banners] Assets and Debts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsBarrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBarrows/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Assets and Debts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123723) by [MsBarrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBarrows/pseuds/MsBarrows). 



> MsBarrows, I hope you like them. It was a great pleasure to work with you. 
> 
> Artist/Reader Note: I honestly can't tell you much about this story without giving the story away, but you guys must trust me when I say, you have to read it. I don't know how to describe it, but I think I can do it with two words 'Mind blowing' :) 
> 
> **Note:** Once I have a link for the story, I will post it. The warning is only for the art, please see fic for full warnings.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\\\\  
  
  
  
  



End file.
